Dave33333
Dave33333 or simply known as Dave is an ordinary penguin currently living in Club Penguin and part of the Von Epic family. He has fame spread out all around the Antarctica Mainland as he has the tolerance level of...um...let's just say he has the patience to wait for games to load for hours on end. Due to this, he has never reset a game before. What a good way to keep out wierd people who hate resetting! Dave also has motion sickness when he gets shaken violently. History Dave was born in a big town in Antarctica on the 13th of Febraury 1988. Computers and technology were his life (like it did for his father). Dave loved video games and the computer. When the newest computer (or icePhones) came out, he would rush out to buy one. He has learned almost all programming codes available to the public and he is working on Epic OS (which is different from Dumb OS and very smarter). Dave owns a pietendo DSi XL, a Pii and a PS Epicness. He works for Microdumb but quit because of Bill Gates and all the employees were jerks and he went to Grape. Hence, he has the Doors 9 software on his computer, and has sworn not to let others see or use the software except Winston. Either way, penguins would laugh when he said when he had Doors 9. Dave is also the famed creator of Final 24 and a Pii game called Final 24 the game: Ford Car. Another fact worthy to mention is that Dave has gone to lots of video game competitions and always made it to the 1st place. Dave hated Mwa Mwa Penguins since he was 11. When he first saw them at sight he thought they were disgusting weirdos. Dave also hates naggy puffles (not surprisingly really folks) and has since started working on a better version of "Penstubal's personal Naggy puffle Torture Cage™". Personalities Dave has a big personality. He finds him very epic (and many others may take him epic too), he loves gaming, has a little fighting in him, hate's Mwa Mwa Penguins, an awesome programer, dose not reset games, hates naggy puffles, likes partying and helps anyone that's not naggy puffles. Work on Final 24 One day, Dave33333 was thinking about an idea for a good TV show. First, he did some research on some movie stars. Then he heard about Ford Car and heard about his death. "BINGO !", he cried as he had an idea and called his show Final 24. He started to study on some dead penguins. Later he went to PBC studios to see if his show would get on the air. PBC allowed the the show to get on the air. PBC set up a studio and got Dave33333 set up on what he needs. Starting to make the show real Dave33333 set up auditions to take the parts of the penguins. Lots of penguins tried to get the part of Ford Car but only a few got the part, with some being stunt doubles. After that, they got to work filming the show and made commercials when the show was nearly done. When the show was complete, PBC cut some more gory scenes out to make sure that children didn't see it and in order to get the time to fit 1 hour. A few days later the show aired, with the ratings topping the chart in just 8 days. Then a few days later PBC announced that they will make more episodes soon. To this day Dave33333 is working on more episodes of Final 24. Relationship with other characters Winston Dave is one of Winston's best friend. He met him at age 4. This was the time when Winston was wearing his "I <3 Cute Things sweater". When Winston hugged Dave he liked it (which was very shocking). They have been buddies ever since. They played games all the time and ninja hug each other every time they meet each other. They always try to hang out whenever possible. Dr. Kowlaski Whenever Dave doesn't feel well, he goes to Dr. Kowlaski's place for treatment. Dr. Kowlaski sells medicine to Dave just in case his motion sickness hits him. Quotes On WHAT?!: To any naggy puffle: To some crazy guy: To other crazy people: And the crazy guys response: Trivia * He always keeps a baseball bat near him, in case that a naggy puffle appears. * He is the director and producer of Final 24. * Dave has motion sickness. * Once bombed the pet shop to get rid Mwa Mwa Penguins. * He is some of Winston's good friend. Family The Von Epic's are full of epicness in Dave's family. To see his family, go to The Von Epic Family. See Also * Final 24 * The Von Epic Family * Winston Category:Penguins Category:Characters